1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an art for installing an optical fiber cord in an interior and exterior of an automobile, an apparatus, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an abrupt bending has been applied to the optical fiber cord, a loss of light will be increased in a bent part. For this reason, in case where the optical fiber cord is installed in an automobile or the like for example, the installation work must be conducted with a careful attention so that an abrupt bending may not be applied to the optical fiber cord, as compared with a case of installing a wire harness for electric wiring.
Especially, in such a region that the optical fiber cord must be installed in a bent state, it is necessary to bear in mind that the relevant optical fiber cord should be gently bent so that an abrupt bending may not be applied thereto, and that a bent shape of the optical fiber cord should be constantly maintained.